


The Wolf and the Hacker

by Stardustfairy03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blind Date, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Hurt Danny, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not main pairing, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: Danny had just escaped with his life from a bad relationship when his childhood best friend set him up on a blind date. Derek was happy to never let another being creature or human come near him romantically ever again after the last one relationship ended with the pack almost getting sold into slavery. So the pack decides that it might be time they do something to help Derek out with his dating life. But will the Sourwolf be grateful?





	The Wolf and the Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot might add a second chapter, not sure though. Not beta read so any and all mistakes are my own.

Danny looked down the bar in case there was someone that caught his interest. He was both relieved and sad that he didn’t find anyone worthwhile. Besides, Jackson had promised him an arranged a date. Danny was apprehensive, he had just gotten out of the worst relationship of his life, and yet he was at the bar, trusting his child hood best friend. He grabbed their drinks and headed back to the table that Jackson had somehow managed to snag. When Danny asked, Jackson just winked and smiled as if to say that he charmed the pants off the people that were there before them. Danny wouldn’t put it past Jackson to actually charm, more like he partially shifted or flashed his snake like eyes. How anyone can still be with Jackson, is beyond him; if it weren’t for the fact that they’re practically brothers, Danny guesses. But the truth, despite appearances Jackson is loyal, and he stays loyal. Something that Danny experienced first hand; had it not been for the fact that Jackson’s also part werewolf and Kanima, Danny knows that he would never feel safe knowing that his asshole ex was still alive, inflicting what he did to Danny on some other poor soul.  
Jackson looked up from his phone, whomever he was texting had made him happy. If Danny remembered Jackson just got out of his relationship with Ethan not too long ago, “Ready to mingle?” Jackson asked as Danny got closer.  
“Sure, who do you see, nice place by the way.”  
“No one, but relax, our dates should be arriving soon, gives you a chance to properly meet my mate.”  
“Already, its been a hot minute.”  
“Nah, I’ve known about my mate from high school, but I was just too stupid to do anything about it.”  
“Anyone I know?” Danny asked as he sees Jackson’s eyes do the weird shifting thing, but still manages to look soft, vulnerable even. Danny not used to seeing Jackson like this, even when he was with Ethan he was still the same douche. But now, its like he getting back his childhood friend. Jackson just smiled softly and motioned with his chin, Danny looked in the direction of the door when Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale walked through. “Hey is that really Stiles and his cousin Miguel?” Danny asked as he looked back at his best friend, who has turned into a bigger pile of mush.  
Jackson chuckled as he watched his mate come closer. “Nah, Derek’s not Stilinski’s cousin, but he was my former Alpha, I think you’re going to like him, he’s nice underneath all the growling and eye brows.”

Oo00oO

Stiles had burst through the loft’s door like the usual tornado that he was and rather unnecessarily loud announced that they were going out. In Derek’s defense, he wasn’t the only person in the loft. He just thought that Stiles was talking to someone else, say Scott and Kira, who were happily making out in the chair, or Isaac, or Lydia, or Erica and Boyd, who were in the kitchen getting drinks or even his creepy uncle Peter who was sitting on the couch watching the Giants game or any body else not him. It never had occurred to Derek that the whole fucking pack had set him up on a date. He was sorely mistaken when he was cornered in his bedroom by the Banshee hell bent on making sure that he and Stiles looked their best for tonight.  
“I don’t need help with a date, for crying out lot.” Decried Derek, he was very quickly out numbered and made aware of his past dating disasters.  
“Derek Micah Hale have you not noticed that the last three beings that you’ve dated have in one way or another been trying to kill us, burn us, or sell us off to the highest bidder!” Exclaimed Lydia, “It only proves to all of us here, you need the most help in guiding you someone that is in the know of the supernatural and isn’t trying to get rid of us” Derek felt that this was one fight he was going to lose even Peter chimed in from the couch ‘asshole’ Derek thought. Then to add insult to injury, his sister Cora, the traitor, waltz in with several shopping bags full of clothes from Macy’s that Lydia had shopped for online and had Cora pick up at the store.  
“No fucking way, you know the deal, I promised Scott that me and Stiles were nothing more then friends.” Derek said in a last ditch effort to get out of the date.  
“It’s not with Stiles, Derek, he’ll be with Jackson.” Scott cheerily responded after detaching himself from Kira’s neck. “So you’re safe.” He briefly flashed his alpha eyes. Derek sighed ‘Damn Scott and all his True Alphaness.’ He thought as he stood in his bedroom, Lydia laid out the outfits for him to try on, on his king sized bed. She and Cora were going over the pros and cons of each piece as if he wasn’t in the room.  
“Derek go shower and I’ll should have a couple of options ready for you.” Instructed Lydia, Derek rolled his eyes and stripped, not bothering to quip about the ‘should’ nor caring about the fact that the loft was one big open space with no doors other then for the bathroom. He showered taking his time, trying to prolong the eventuality of tonight. As he washed up he smirked, chuckled actually at the thought of Scott going all True Alpha on Jackson if Stiles ever got hurt, that thought suddenly made this whole ordeal a little more bearable. He finished and wrapped a towel around his trim waist and began to trim his beard. As he finished brushing his teeth, Cora appeared by the door.  
“You know I only went along with it because I think its about time you find someone special. Time you let yourself go and stop being a martyr, you deserve to have nice things you know. I just want what’s best for you. Is it so bad that I want my big bro to be happy.” Cora said a softer side coming out, something he hasn’t seen since before the fire. Derek simply nodded and went out. Lydia handed in a brand new pair of boxers.  
“Your wearing everything I tell you to wear starting with these. Derek honestly, all your other pairs are ratty when was the last time you went shopping for actual clothes?” she said as she arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow. He simply nodded, dropping the towel and put on boxers readying to try on the next three outfits. He ignored the wolf whistles from Erica. The only thing that allowed Derek to pull through was the thought that the sooner he gets done the sooner he get back and read his book.  
When they were ready, it was already dark, Lydia apparently had a tough time getting Stiles’ unruly nest of hair to stay put. They walked out to the Camaro and drove to the upscale bar Jackson picked out. When they got there Derek sighed and got out of car as Stiles urged him on all but dragging him through the bar door. Derek sucked in a breath as a special scent hit him. Of all the scenerios he thought about finding the mate he let go wasn’t one of them. They neared the table in the corner when Danny and Jackson spotted them, Stiles in his excitement rushed over and tripped on nothing luckily for Stiles, Jackson had anticipated his mate’s clumsiness.  
Jackson caught and hugged Stiles close to his chested as they laughed, he kissed Stiles’ forehead and helped him stand up. Danny stood too but was struck by the former alpha’s heterochromatic eyes and scruffy beard. It was the first time that he has actually looked at Derek face, the last time he was too stuck on checking out the wolf’s naked torso to notice his eyes. Danny was still as Derek smiled and reached out his hand instead of simple handshake, Derek placed his palm to the younger man’s cheek, where Danny leaned into the touch and closed his eyes Danny mirrored Derek and placed a hand on the soft bearded cheek of the wolf. Danny hated the cheesiness of that in that moment, everything stopped, or melted away, it was just them, he found himself feeling safe and pulling the wolf closer. Shamelessly Danny hugged the wolf and rested his head on the board shoulder as Derek encircled the human in his arms. They didn’t notice that way Jackson and Stiles smiled and kissed they too wrapped up in their own little piece of paradise.  
They were taken out of their revelry by another couple asking them if they were leaving the table. Jackson nodded and the 4 left the bar and headed for dinner. It was another fancy restaurant, a new sushi place that Stiles had read about and wanted to try. They sat in the low light of the restaurant, Stiles mainly carrying on the conversation as Danny and Derek smiled and held hands. When the food arrived Derek wasted no time in asking Danny if he could feed him, Danny smiled and nodded as the wolf hand feed him the yellow tail sushi, Danny of course returned the favor with Derek lightly brushing his tongue over Danny’s fingers. His wolf preened as wave after wave of arousal came from Danny, with each piece of sushi. They continued on with throughout the meal, Derek memorizing Danny unique taste silently promising not to let his mate go so easily again. Dessert ended with more or less the same, except Stiles being the wonder clutz that he was somehow got a piece of the mochi ice cream to fly and land perfectly in the steaming cup of tea of the couple three tables down. That was Jackson and Derek’s cue to pay for dinner.  
Derek drove Danny home, they drove in silence, but comfortable silence, with their fingers interlaced over the center console. When they arrived at Danny’s building, Derek walked him to the front door, they stood there, smiling.  
“I’m so bad at this, I’m sorry,” Said Derek,  
“No it’s fine, would you like to come in for coffee?”  
“Sure” Danny led Derek to the small living room couch, it was homey, and comfortable, and Derek loved it. It smelled of Danny, of home, of mate. Derek remembered that afternoon in Stiles’ bedroom; at the time he was too focused on finding the alpha, who turned out to be his uncle Peter, that he missed the scent of mate. But he does remember the smell of arousal coming from Danny, as well as the hungry look from the teen back then. Derek studied Danny in the quiet of the apartment and noticed the sad look in his eyes, and the smell of sadness that tinged his scent. Derek wanted to ask him what was wrong, but didn’t know how to form the words. Danny smiled and started talking about the weather of all things, Derek smiled and responded, he interlaced their fingers again as they leaned into each other. “Jackson didn’t tell me that I was being set up by you?”  
“Is that a problem?” Danny asked nervously.  
“No, Danny, not at all, the opposite in fact. Has Jackson ever told you about werewolves? In particularly about mates?”  
“Just that he and Stiles are mates, why? Is there something that I need to know about his and Stiles’ relationship?”  
“No, not theirs, but did Jackson ever tell you how he knew?”  
“By scent, he couldn’t explain it, but he said that it felt right to be near him. That he couldn’t stand to be far or have anyone mistreat him. Why?”  
“Because, you’re mine, my mate I mean.” Derek brought their interlocked hand to his mouth and kissed Danny’s knuckles, “You smell like mine, like home, like orange blossoms at sunset, a lemon bar on a hot summers day.” Derek opened his eyes not realizing that they were closed, when he smelled the salt of tears, he looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m sorry for leaving you all those years ago, but if you’ll have me, I’ll gladly give you everything my life included.” Derek gathered up his crying mate into his arms and rocked him back and forth. He whispered apologies that whole time as Danny sobbed. Danny started telling Derek about Carl, the man that was 15 years his senior, he was a professor at the University he went too, but lectured in a different area of study from Danny’s major of Computer Science. He told Derek about how Carl had come into the help desk for a computer problem and then keep asking for more help.  
“Carl was nice, at first, that’s how they all are right? He would come ask for me, eventually I gave him my email and we started exchanging more racier emails, I gave him my number to make it easier. It got heated right away after that, we started going on dates, he would send me flowers, open doors, ordering for me. I small part of me felt that I should say something, and the one time I did he made feel like an idiot, he said that he was raised to take care of their partners. I eventually introduced him to Jackson, and it couldn’t have gone more wrong. They absolutely hated each other, you’d think that when my childhood best friend has a reaction that bad to my boyfriend I should listen or at least pay more attention. But I didn’t, he made me feel so bad about it, he was so angry…oh god,…I should’ve…” He sobbed at the memory of Carl beating him, of blacking out only to come too on the floor of his basement being raped. Danny managed to relay the memory, as Derek growled and held him tighter to his chest, he continued to rock Danny as he told Derek, how Carl soon controlled everything. He lost touch with most of his friends Carl had blocked Jackson’s and the pack’s numbers on his phone and email. That should have been another clue that something wasn’t right. “The beatings continued, when the semester ended, he had filed all the paperwork for me to drop out. He would keep me on the cage gaged and plugged. When he would get home he would beat me and raped me, sometimes when he couldn’t get it up he would find whatever object and rape me with it, his favorite was pouring boiling water over my body. It was around a year and half of beatings and assault, when he had company. Carl had told me that I was to be the entertainment, Chris Argent came that day, alone, he saw me and subdued Carl. “  
“Sounds about right” Remarked Derek  
“What does?”  
“Carl, was a hunter, Jackson reacted that way because we can smell the wolfsbane, every hunter, Chris Argent included are covered in it. Jackson probably didn’t want to tell you seeing that you are human and not officially part of the pack, yet. He must’ve felt that you would be safe. But some hunters in order to infiltrate packs they go after the humans or the weaker members, mainly the young ones.” Derek kissed Danny’s temple and rubbed soothing circles up and down his mates’ back. “I’m so glad that Chris found you.”  
“Thankfully he let me go, gave me some clothes and directed me to a coffee shop while he finished up at the apartment. When I got there that’s when…that’s where I found Jackson, Stiles, Scott and Kira, having a double date. I don’t remember much after Scott and Kira got me to Melissa’s house. She treated me, she was so careful, and gentle that I cried in her arms when she was done. Stiles’ Dad the Sheriff was there, he and one of his deputies were there, talking making a report, or were about too. The last thing I heard was that Jackson went crazy and tore the guy apart. Apparently Chris and the Sheriff let Stiles handle the rest. I’ve never been so grateful to see those 7 people before in my life as I did that day. I stayed with the Sheriff while I recovered and got back on my feet. That happened about 6 months ago I moved in here about 3 months ago…Derek, can you stay?” Danny asked nervously, he didn’t feel like being alone, Derek nodded.  
Danny led him to the bedroom, he lent Derek a pair of sweats and he changed into his pajamas. They laid down in his bed, Derek spooning Danny in a protective embrace that put Danny at ease. Derek began to lightly kiss Danny’s nape, he soon began to tell his human mate his story, he started with his first love Paige, the girl that he had to kill out of mercy. Danny shifted to face Derek, and hugged the wolf. Derek continued on and told him about Kate, and how she had manipulated a heartbroken 16 year-old into telling her everything about him and his family. Derek cried as he told Danny about arriving at his burning house, how the screams from his family still haunt him. How in a panic, Laura grabbed him and took him to New York, to never look back. But that didn’t happen, he did come back looking for his missing Alpha, only to find half of her body. And a psychotic uncle murdering people and turning teens. Derek was still crying into Danny shoulder when he talked about how he had to kill Peter. Danny kissed his forehead as Derek continued about Ms. Blake, the Darach, how he was involved in almost making Stiles, Scott, and Allison orphans. The common theme being that all those women were trying to use him. He still finds it incredible that Stiles and Scott still accept him, the darach was a hard listen at how vulnerable he truly is. “The only one that wasn’t so bad, was Braeden, but it was just sex, not a mate. After I came back with Cora, another wolf, Samantha, posed as an omega, she pleaded with me thinking that I was the pack alpha, when I told her that it was Scott, she pleaded with him too. She was only able to bed me, given I was the only single one in the pack. It turned out she wasn’t simple omega, she was a beta, her alpha had sent her to capture us and sell us to the hunters so he could lay claim to the McCall-Hale territory” Derek took a deep breath and settled into Danny’s arms. “Luckily for us, Stiles had just completed his Spark training, he’s strong, stronger then any being out there, including Scott. Jackson was with him too, being that the hunters were only carrying the purple flower wolfsbane it did nothing to Jackson. You should have seen the look on those idiots’ faces when they realized that they had an enraged Kanima under the control of an even angrier Spark on their hands. Stiles only left one alive, he told them to remind the others that if they enter here with ill intent there will be nothing left of them and their families.”  
“Bet you guys were never more grateful for Jackson and Stiles.” Danny smiled as he cupped Derek face in hands and kissed the wolf. It was supposed to be chaste, but Derek deepened the kiss, they made out for a while, Derek pulled his mate in closer to his body as the explored each other’s mouths. They broke off the kiss to get air, Derek continued kissing Danny around his face, jaw, and down his neck, he settled on the spot where the mating bite would go and kissed and sucked on that sensitive spot. Danny moaned as Derek continued to suck hickeys into his skin, Danny tangled his fingers in the wolf’s hair. He could get used to this, Danny thought and Derek came back up and captured his mates’ mouth with his. Derek was struggling to keep his wolf under control, his fangs elongated but Danny didn’t freak out, only moaned into Derek’s mouth more. When they separated again, Derek was half shifted, but Danny just smiled and rested his hand on the wolf’s face, the wolf leaned into the touch and was careful when his kissed Danny’s palm. “So beautiful Derek, so beautiful” he whispered as he closed the gap between them and kissed.  
They didn’t have sex, that night, but Derek had never woken up more rested and at ease as he had with Danny still sleeping in his arms. Derek smiled and kissed the back of Danny’s shoulder and up the back of his neck. Danny stirred and turned toward Derek as the wolf continued to pepper his mate with light playful kisses. Danny finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Derek. “Morning,” he whispered, as Derek caught his mouth and gave him a deep kiss.  
“Morning gorgeous, Breakfast?” Derek said as he rested his forehead against Danny’s.  
“Sure, but I’ll warn you that I don’t have anything in the fridge, I’m not much of a cook”  
“That’s fine, good thing I love cooking then, but for now, I guess that means that we can go to the diner. I’ll call ok want anything?” Derek smiled down as he kissed on of the hickeys on Danny’s neck.  
“Yeah, their breakfast sampler and extra stack of French toast please.”  
“As you wish,” Derek said as he kissed his mate’s forehead and got up in search of his phone. When he found it he smiled at all the messages from the pack, wondering where he was. All he did was send a winky faced emoji followed by a heart and a simple thank you. Derek looked back at Danny who was sitting up still sleep rumpled but looked absolutely adorable. Derek smiled at his mate was he walked back to the bed and kissed him, he gathered him up in his arms as they kissed more deeply. “I want you to be my mate, Danny. I promise that I’ll take care you, treat you right if you’ll have me.” He whispered.  
“Yes” It was a simple answer that held so much promise to Derek that made him the happiest he had ever been. “I would love to have you, besides I’m sure that the pack will make sure that I’m well taken care of.”  
“That’s a guarantee.” Derek chuckled and kissed along Danny’s neck. They didn’t go to breakfast, they just ended up staying in bed the rest of the day, by the time that they made it out to the diner it was already dinner time and they enjoyed their second date.


End file.
